Must Be Onto Me
by InLust
Summary: AU. BusinessWoman!Skye. Skye wasn't due back for another week from France. Since, she had left Jemma found herself missing and craving Skye. In which Jemma indulges in Skye's gift.


**Must be Onto Me  
Pairing: **Skye/Jemma Simmons  
**Rated M: **Sex, masturbation, toys  
**Summary: **AU. BusinessWoman!Skye. _Skye wasn't due back for another week from France. Since, she had left Jemma found herself missing and craving Skye._ In which Jemma indulges in Skye's gift.

**A/N:** This is the second part of my prompt that I got. I just really like Beyonce okay? That and those two songs REALLY make me think of them...in sexual situations.

* * *

Since knowing Skye, Jemma had never been the type to indulge in touching herself. The only thoughts of masturbation came through researching the benefits of it in times of stress.

However, because of Skye, Jemma had grown more affectionate towards the idea of touching herself. The consideration came from a gift Skye had left from their last excursion in the town car. Jemma will always blush at the thought of Skye taking her with the strap-on.

Jemma walked through the hallway with nothing but her nightgown and glass of wine for the night.

The box from Skye had been sitting there since she had returned home. Skye wasn't due back for another week from France. Since, she had left Jemma found herself missing and craving Skye.

Settling on the bed next to the box, Jemma sipped her wine slowly. Her other hand opening the box slowly.

_"Think of me when you miss me."_ Skye had said as she had given the gift to Jemma.

Jemma wasn't able to contain her blush as she opened the box. The vibrator itself wasn't too large. It was an average size that didn't terrify Jemma. The thoughts still remained, she had never done this before.

As she sipped her wine, however, her body continued to get warm and the thoughts of missing Skye had made her wet. She _needed_ a release.

She drank her inhibitions and grabbed the vibrator before kicking off the box.

Laying prone on the silk sheets, she placed her empty wine glass on the nightstand and moved to take her panties off.

She slowly breathed out for a moment before biting her lip, wondering how to go about it. Shutting her eyes, she imagined Skye.

Skye drove up the driveway and parked her car before stepping out in her Louboutin heels clicking gently on the cobblestone. She grabbed her luggage from the trunk as she strutted her way into her home.

Jemma ran her hands up her thighs before slipping underneath to push her nightgown further up. A ghosting sensation caressed her bare pussy before creeping up her abdomen to her breasts. She gasped as she imagined Skye squeezing her before flicking her hardened nipples.

She slipped a hand between her legs and quickly swiped her entrance. She gasped at how ready she was. She grabbed the vibrator and ran it up and down her wetness.

_Think of me._

A shiver went through her body at Skye's haunting voice. She could only hope that in this moment her thoughts would haunt Skye.

The butler greeted Skye at the door and took her luggage aside. She wordlessly walked up the winding stairway. In a moment she peeled off her jacket and dropped it carelessly without stopping.

Her suit was still comfortable but the thought of coming home to Jemma and relaxing had became prominent in her mind. She tugged gently at the silk tie around her neck to let it come undone beneath her fingers.

Jemma let out a moan as she pushed the vibrator into her shaking in tandem as it echoed throughout her body. Her mind focused on Skye's lips ghosting her skin. A tingle trailed up her neck before she imagined her soft kisses on her lips before a bite.

She moaned again as she dug her heels into her bed, leaving her almost spread eagle. _Fuck me._ Her wetness slipped out of her as she gently lifted her hips.

Skye's instincts were piqued as she let go of the tie around her neck. She rolled her neck and smirked. Jemma. Thinking back to the gift, she wondered how Jemma had looked using it. She meticulously unbuttoned her cuffs before untucking her shirt.

Flushed. Sweaty. Wet.

She licked her lips as she turned the corner to their room.

Jemma pressed down on her clit and felt her muscles tighten around the vibrator. She was so close. The thoughts of Skye had almost become reality as she focused deeply on her fingers pushing in and out instead of the vibrator.

"_Jemma_."

The sound of her voice sending her over the edge as she came with Skye's name falling from her lips in response, her other hand reached out to claw at the sheets beneath her.

When she came to, the air had shifted. Jemma suddenly realized that she had actually heard Skye's voice. She opened her eyes and looked for the doorway between her spread knees. A rush of heat spread throughout her whole body as Skye stood in the doorway with a smile on her face and silk tie laced between her hands.


End file.
